


Psychotic.

by NOWWEPANIC



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOWWEPANIC/pseuds/NOWWEPANIC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'' I loved her not for the way she danced with my angels, but for the way the sound of her voice could silence my demons.'' </p><p>-Christopher Poindexter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Psychotic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/137940) by Weyhey_harry. 



You know that weird feeling when you're stressed and don't know why? Yeah, that's exactly what I feel right now. There's this new patient who comes in tomorrow and this stresses me a lot. Yeah, I know, there's a new patient everyday here, but this one is... really dangerous. In fact, she's the most dangerous of England. She killed both her mother and her sister, she skinned them.  
I mean, I know I shouldn't be worried or anything because there's a ton of guards and they're been here for a lot of time and trained but, you know... she's dangerous. Plus, it's only been, like, 2 months that I work here, so there's a lot of stress. And being only 5" 2 doesn't help either.  
If you're wondering I work at Silas Mental Hospital. I'm a nurse here but since there’s not a lot of an injury because of the guards and careful watching over the place, I work wherever they need someone to help. And right now, it was my lunch break so I was reading a book while eating. I felt someone coming behind me, so I turned to see who it was. It was a co-worker of mine, Lola Perry - who we just call by her last name, and she was walking towards me.  
''Hey, what are you doing here?'' Perry asked.  
''Um, eating lunch...?''  
''Everyone's outside, Carmilla is coming in!'' She said excitedly.  
Oh crap.

''Um... okay.''  
"Well, hurry up, you're gonna miss her! «Perry grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the entrance where Carmilla will arrive in not long.  
We we're in a light rain. While we waited, I looked around me to finally understand what Perry was talking. She was right, there were almost every guards of the institution and there were also police officer in their cars just waiting, and others standing beside the entrance and down the pavement, for so they could keep things under control when she arrived. There were also people protesting the girl getting life at this mental institution.

And there was the moment everyone expected, we saw a car parking in front of the prison. The guards moved in front and two security guards hopped of the car, followed by her. I started to wonder what she would look like. How old is she? Would she be repulsive?

I found out soon enough. The guards reached for her arms, they were attaches together by handcuffs, and her foots were also like that. When she was out of the car, she kept looking down so I couldn't see her face. She was wearing one of that horrible blue/grey jumpsuit that was obligatory for the institution. Even in the unflattering outfit, I could tell she was taller than me and fit. Before she escalated the stone stairs leading up to the prison, she looked up at me and smirked and I could see her face and all the details. Saying she was attractive would be an understatement. 

I was surprised by the beauty walking in front of me. She looked about twenty and had dark brown almost black straight long hair. Her lips were slightly parted as she walked up the steps. She also had strong, prominent jawline that was clenched tight and eyebrows that creased in the middle in anger as she heard the protesters shout and demand that she be killed.

I expected her to lash, scream or... just do something, because that's what people do when they arrive. They freak out, try to run away, or just scream, but not her. Surely, someone as mean and horrible as her would have done something extreme. But no, she just strolled right through the entrance without a word.

I nudged Perry, "That's it?"

"I guess so," She sighed. "It's too bad; I was expecting more much than... that. You know, more exciting." 

I laughed at her constant humour that never failed to make me smile. I knew she was thinking the same thing as I was. The Girl that just passed before us was probably the most enticing, gorgeous female either of us had ever seen. But nobody wanted to admit that they were attracted to a psycho.

"Alright, everybody back to work." the warden Mrs. Lawrence instructed as she pushed everyone in the building. She was about 25 years old, with red hair. I didn't like her at all, but I needed I job. I was surprised to have one that pays this well at only 24 years old. I do have a degree but I still needed to work my way up to a higher position.

I walked back inside the building and checked the time. Shit, it was time to go to lunch. And I don’t mean my lunch, but the patient's lunch. I had to sit there and watch as the patients ate their lunch or played cards or anything they wanted to do during their free two hour. I stood in a usual spot at the back center of the room so I could keep a pretty good eye on everyone. About halfway into the first hour, the doors swung open and everyone turned their heads to see who it was. In walked the new girl with two guards on each side who were supposed to be there to keep her under control, but that didn't seem very convincing since she was taller than both of them. She was still restrained by shackles on her wrist and ankles.

Her features were hardened like earlier and her eyebrows were still pulled together in thought. Everyone stared at her like she had just killed someone in front of their eyes.

She didn't pay attention to them though, and instead just walked to one of the empty table and took a seat. No food, nothing to do, she just sat in her chair and stared at the wall. My first thought was that she was more insane than a felon, but then I thought better of it. I mean, if I were admitted to a place like this with people shouting death threats at me and having to adjust to a new place and a new life all at once, I would just need to sit and clear my head.

I pretended to watch the other patients, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was only focused on the girl. I don't know, but I should be terrified of her. And believe me, I was, but at the same time, she was so intriguing. I didn't know what it was, but I felt almost drawn to her. Maybe it was just because I was afraid of her, but I couldn't stop wondering more about her crimes. Maybe I was just curious. Or maybe...

Mrs. Lawrence came in abruptly and blew her obnoxious whistle, signaling that it was time for the so-called criminals to go back to their rooms or cells, whatever you want to call them. The new girl's height extended as she stood up from where she was sitting. She obeyed the guards and they led her to where she would be staying.

Once the room was cleared, unfortunately Mrs. Lawrence walked towards me. I felt a hint of dread. She was very intimidating. She was about 6 foot tall with red hair. If she wanted to talk to you in private, that could only mean two things; she will yell at you or fire you. Usually, she does both. 

“Laura, can I talk to you a second?'' She asked. I nodded and she came closer. She didn't look happy. Well, she never really looks happy anyway. 

''You've been doing really well for your first two months. I'm surprised you haven't quit already. I'm thinking about giving you a little more responsibility around here.'' She said.

''Oh, thank you.'' 

''You seem a lot more confident than most with the patients here. I might want to have you aiding the nurses less and the patients more. If you're comfortable with it.''

''Yes, of course. That'd be great," I said. It was true that I was a lot more comfortable around psychotic people that I should be. I think it's because they're so interesting. A part of me sometimes wonders if they're really insane. I was expecting Mrs. Lawrence to walk away but she stayed right where she was, so I asked a question that had been on my mind for the past two hours. 

''Um... the new girl...'' I began to ask.

''Oh, yeah, she's an interesting subject,'' she said it like she was some king of scientific subject. ''Well, I really need to go.'' Mrs. Lawrence started to walk towards the door without letting me finish my sentence.

''What's her name?'' I called after her.

She turned to me and looked me right in the eyes. ''Her name's Carmilla. Carmilla Karnstein.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! Soooo sorry for the long wait. School just started (well actually a month ago but anyways) Enjoy ! :)

it had been a week. A week since Carmilla had arrived at the institution. She hadn't done much like I thought she would. She just went along with all the rules and did was she was supposed to do, not causing much trouble. Most people would have a mental breakdown sometimes in their first week, but I already knew that Carmilla wasn't most people. She was much different. Always going with the rules. That should have been comforting, but it scared me to death. I'm so used with patients going crazy, screaming things, yelling, trying to attack you. I knew what to do in these situations and how to react. But Carmilla seemed too obedient, following along and doing what she was told. Insane people don't do that. They have a tantrum because they know they're going to be locked up here and they get scared. Carmilla's behavior showed that she wasn't scared, wasn't worried about being stuck in here forever. She was up to something and that horrified me.

I was thinking about this as I was sitting in the nurse office, not doing much of anything. I heard the door creak open to reveal Lafontaine, whose position ‘‘Head Nurse’’ even though they were the only nurse who was working here. They had short red hair, and were around 24 years old.

''Hey, Mrs. Lawrence wants you to go deliver breakfast to room 419,'' they said. We called them rooms but they were pretty much just prison cells. I nodded and reluctantly got up, grabbing a tray of food and began walking towards the cell. I couldn't remember who was staying in room 419 but I guess I would find out soon. I slid open the heavy cell door and walked in. What I saw almost made me drop the food.

This was Carmilla's room.

She was seated at the edge of her bed, her forearms resting on her thighs. She was staring at the ground and looked like she was in deep thought. Her sleeves were rolled up and her hair was messy. She heard me come in and her head snapped in my direction.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Hi," I said quietly. "Umm..." I didn't really know where to set her meal and it felt awkward and intimidating, so I just kind of stood there.

"Here," She said as she got up and came towards me to get her food. I instinctively took a step backward so that I was against the wall.

She chuckled at my reaction and came even nearer. I gasped as she got in the closest possible proximity to me, the tray in between us providing only about 10 inches of space from me to her. I had to tilt my head back to see her height looming over mine, her eyes a deep shade of brown. There was a smirk plastered on her face as she slid her tongue out and slowly dragged it across her lips to wet them.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." She spoke her words slowly in a deep voice. "What's your name love?"

"Laura."

She leaned in close. A little too close. I was surprised that she managed to smell good in this musty place. She slowly brought her lips down to my ear and I could feel her hot breath trickling down my neck. It sent shivers thought my trembling body.

"I'm Carmilla," she breathily whispered.

I just nodded. My heart was racing a million Miles a minutes. There was a killer with her body inches away from mine. There's no telling what she would do. But to my surprise, she did nothing. She just stood there.

"May I have my food now?" she asked, that smirk still on her face.

I looked down to realise I was still gripping the tray so hard, my knuckles were turning white. "Su-sure," I stuttered as I pushed it towards her and ran out. I could hear a deep chuckle coming from the cell and I quickly walked away, flustered. I was upset that I had let her intimidate me and that I cowered away from her. It showed I was weak and vulnerable, and that wasn’t a good way to be around ruthless criminals.  
  
I was a little shaken up as I entered the nurse’s office. Carmilla’s alluring yet threatening presence was still fresh in my mind. How could Mrs. Lawrence have ordered me to go in that room with no protection, no guards, not even a restraining the girl with handcuffs? She could have attacked me or ran out of the room at any moment and I would have been helpless. I mean I knew Mrs. Hellman said I would be around patients more, but that was not what I had in mind.  
  
I walked into Lafontaine’s office and found them in there helping a schizophrenic patient named Darla who had drowned her own baby.  
  
‘’Hey, you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost,’’ They noticed.  
  
‘’No, I’m fine,’’ I lied. I didn’t want to be around patients right now, I just needed to clear my head for a minute. ‘’I need to go to the bathroom,’’ I said as I hurried out of the room.  
  
“Okay but hurry, we have to do a check-up today,” she called after me.  
  
I groaned. We have these days once every month where we check up on all patients’ physical health. Not their mental health though, which I was most interested in. That was the psychologist’s job.  
  
I took my time my time in the bathroom, fixing my long brown hair and adjusting that stupid work uniform. After I was done in the restroom I took a seat back in the office.  
  
‘’Hey, you just missed the new guy, harry,’’ Lafontaine told me when I got back.  
  
‘’Can’t say I’m sorry to hear that,’’ I replied.  
  
‘’Why, you don’t like her?’’  
  
‘’Besides the fact that she skinned three people? She scare the hell out of me.’’  
  
‘’Oh, I see. He kind of scares the hell out of me too, but so did all the patients at one point.’’  
  
‘’Really? You always seen so comfortable with them.’’  
  
‘’Yeah, well that’s because you used to them. Once you get to know them, you realize that they’re not that much different from us sane people they’re just lost in their minds.’’ Then, more quietly they said,   
  
‘’Half of them shouldn’t even be locked up in this prison.’’  


‘’What do you mean?’’ I asked. They were all criminals. Of course they deserved to be locked up.  
  
‘’Never mind. Forget everything I said.’’  
  
I was curious as to what exactly they meant by that but I decided not to press any further. I worked with Lafontaine for a few more hours, handing them supplies and keeping records or whatever they needed. We didn’t need to sedate anyone or call security on them yet, so that was good.  
  
Once we had seen about half the patients, Laf turned to me. ‘’Alright, it’s time for out lunch break,’’ they sighed as they immediately exited the rom. I wasn’t really hungry, but there was no way I would just sit in this office for an hour, so I thought I would do some exploring. I knew where, most of the places necessary for me to do my job were, like the cafeteria and the patients housing wing and the employees lounge, but that was it, really. And as you could see from the outside, this place was huge. I probably have only seen about half of the building, and I couldn’t help but wonder what was held in the other half.  
  
My feet echoed on the cement floor as I made my way through the long hallway to who knows where. As I walked, I couldn’t help but notice how old the building looked. It had been built about 40 years ago in 1912, but it looked ancient.  
  
The place was quite eerie actually. It was a little chilly and it was dark. Despite the hundreds of patients and staff around, it felt lonely. I traveled along the stone walls for what was probably something lie five minutes through a bunch of twist and turns, when I came to a large heavy door. It was made of metal and it looked like the entrance to a whole other institution. I could hear muffled shriek and screams coming from the other side of the door. I looked up and saw grey lettering above the frame that read, ‘’Ward C. Employees only.’’  
  
Part of me was curious as to what horrors were behind that door, and another part of me never wanted to find out.  
  
I decided to keep walking and eventually came to another room. This entrance wasn’t as big or secure, but was a little more secluded. There was no label telling me what it was, but I wanted to find out. So I turned the handle and stepped in.   
  
I entered the room to find that it was a huge mess, files and papers were n disarranged heaps on the floor. There were blueprints scattered along the walls and jars on the shelves of… what the hell was in those jars? I couldn’t really tell. The liquid in the glass was old and foggy. My eyes traveled up to the blueprint. They looked like they were of different part of the human body. Mostly of the brain, some of the heart and nerves, from what I could tell. One of them has something written on it in scribbled handwriting.  
  
_**TEST #309**_  
 _ **PATIENT 20**_  
 _ **LILA DARSON**_  
  
What the hell? I stepped over the numerous papers trying to examine another blueprint to investigate further, but I heard the door slowly creak open, I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew I shouldn’t be there, and whoever just opened the door probably knew it too.  
  
‘’What do you think you’re doing here?’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, you can find me on;
> 
> Twitter; rosevanlis  
> Tumblr; Rosevanlis  
> (personal) Instagram; rosegovanlis
> 
> :)


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think you're doing in here?" I reluctantly turned around, not wanting to face the person behind me. Once I did, though, I was a little relieved. It was a middle aged red-haired woman. I had never seen her before in my life.

"I'm sorry, it was my lunch break so I was just having a look around."

"Well you're not allowed to be in here," she said in a condescending tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly scurried away, trying to avoid any more conversation. I hope she didn't tell Mrs. Lawrence of my whereabouts. But then again, she hadn't even asked for my name. 

I walked the long way back to the nurses’ office, glad to just have a moment to sit down and relaxed. For some reason I felt tired and needed to get a small rest. But as I stepped into the main part of the building, I looked at the clock. It was noon, which meant I had to go supervise while the patients at lunch again. I groaned in dread as I realized a certain curly-haired criminal would be there. 

I reluctantly shuffled down the hall and swung open the cafeteria doors. Nobody payed any attention to me, as usual, and they all went about their activities. I made my way to the back so I could easily watch over the patients. It was a simple job, really. People didn't act out as much as you'd think, but when they did, the security would always get there before me. I would just have to sedate them or find a way to calm them down if needed.   
Hopefully I wouldn't have to do that today, though, because I was dead tired. I didn't know why but it seemed that with every passing second I grew more and more exhausted. I slumped back against the wall and felt my eyelids getting heavy. But they suddenly snapped open when I heard a husky voice beside me. "Hey."

I turned abruptly to see Carmilla right next to me, copying my stance, resting her back against the wall. A cigarette was hanging out of the corner of her mouth which made her jawline more prominent. The pack of smoke was being held up in one of her large hands. I had to fight the urge to turn and run, our previous encounter not forgotten.

''You want one?'' She asked, captivating eyes motioning towards her cigarette.

''No, I don't smoke,'' I said, my tone a little more unfriendly than i had expected.

She shrugged ans set the pack on a table nearby, ''So, Laura - that is your name right?''

I nodded.

''How old are you?''

''Twenty.''  
''I'm twenty-two.''  
''Why are you talking to me?'' I asked abruptly. She was a little taken back abd raised her eyebrows, only to have them come back togerther in thought.  
''I don't know," she shrugged. “The guards are no fun to talk and everyone else in here is insane."  
''Oh, So you're not insane?"  
"Never said that."

I didn't reply as she took a long drag of her cigarette with the color of it looking whiter as usual against her rosy lips. "So why are you so afraid of me? You have no reason to be, you know."  
I shook my head, confused. The reasons were obvious. "Well for starters you skinned three women-"

"And you believe that?" Carmilla interrupted, raising an eyebrow again. 

"Yeah, why else would you be in an institution for the criminally insane?"   
She looked like She was about to interject, but I continued before she could. "And who said I was afraid of you anyway?"   
I was afraid, but I didn't want her to know that. I didn't want her to think I was weak. The only people I feared were Carmilla and Mrs. Lawrence, but in completely different ways. Other than that I considered myself pretty brave.   
"It's obvious."  
"How?"  
"Well," she said as She slid her pink tongue out across her lips. "I've been watching you a lot since I've been here and-"  
"Wait, what do you mean you've been watching me?" The thought of her dark brown eyes following me without my noticing sent shivers up and down my spine.  
"I mean I've been looking at you. Just been watching you stand here."  
"Why?" I wondered.  
"Well, it's kind of hard not to. I mean you're beautiful," she said, that stupid seductive smirk of her taking over her features. I tried not to let the comment affect me, but wasn't successful. I could feel my cheeks get hot and knew they were bright red. Carmilla seemed to notice as her smirk grew wider with amusement as she continued to speak. 

"But anyway, I've seen you talk to the other patients. You love them, I can tell. You're the friendliest employee I've seen so far, but to me you're really distant. You're closed off, you have your guard up. You've never said a word to me before today. It means you're afraid.“ She let out a big puff of smoke as she slowly exhaled. I detested smoking. It smelled awful and it felt gross breathing it in. But that didn't terminate the fact that Carmilla looked so sexy doing it. I still hated her though. I didn't know why. Maybe it was her tone of voice, how she took everything so casually and acted like everyone was inferior to her. Not in the normal snobby way, but in a way that was more intimidating, like she knew nobody wanted to mess with her.

"So I'm antisocial, distant, and unfriendly towards you? Carmilla, you've only been here a week and I've barely even talked to you," I pointed out.

"Exactly. You talk to everyone but me. I knew it couldn't have been the fact that you don't like me, because you barely even knew me. So it must've been that you were scared."

"Yeah well now I know you and I still hate you." I spoke harshly. I don't know what it was that made me act this way towards her. Oh yeah, I almost forgot. She was a murderer. 

Carmilla tilted her head back laughing. "Mmm, you're feisty too," she hummed. Her bottom lip came between her teeth as her dark eyes scanned my body, indulging in my appearance. Her emerald gaze eventually came back to my face. "I like that."

I made a disgusted sound. I could not stand her. I was about to say something extremely rude but she spoke first.

"Well, it was nice talking to you Laura. See you around." She winked, putting her cigarette back between her lips, pushed her body off the wall and I was left alone. My eyes followed her stroll away without a care in the world, her tall height towering everyone else in the room.  
I was lying in my bed, relieved to finally be home. I lived alone in a small apartment in the heart of London. It was cozy and warm and has pretty tight security, so I liked it. Even in this nice place, though, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. I had the black and white television on so that my thoughts would be filled with the images on screen and not anything else that might delay my sleep. It didn't work. I couldn't even tell you what show I was watching because I wasn't paying any attention. Instead I thought of the opposite of what I wanted, but I couldn't get it out of my head.  
Carmilla.  
No matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, she scared me. i knew i shouldn't be; she was contained in the institution. She would never be able to cause any danger with all of the security and nurses in that loony bin. And yet, I was still afraid.

That's what I felt towards her; fear. It's not because of what she's done. That's over with and has already happened, and fear isn't really about things that have happened. It's about things that might. It's about not knowing what will happen, not knowing what someone's capable of. It's about not being able to know your fate. With Carmilla being around, seeming to keep her eyes me, I had no idea where things would end up. Nothing would probably come out of it, yet I still couldn't seem to shake my fright.

But unease isn't the only thing I felt towards Carmilla. There was something else there, too, something almost completely opposite that I couldn't put my finger on. Maybe it was curiosity, or lust. She definitely held an alluring quality that I couldn't get past. Everything from her strong jawline to her astonishing height or lean, muscular body. It could also be her perfect tanned skin or her deep brown eyes or the puffiness of her lips, and how she would swipe her pink tongue across them as she spoke. Or her stunning protruding collarbones, or the way she seductively dragged her cigarette, slowly puffing out a trail of smoke with each breath. Not to mention that thick dark hair that would feel so good to run your fingers through so that they drown in her soft locks. And the deep, husky gravel of her rumbling voice. 

Okay no, stop, I told myself. She's a murderer. Ugh, why did she have to be so damn attractive? Such a beautiful body wasted on a sick creep of a girl. Oh yeah, and hatred. I felt a whole lot of that as well. This one was tricky, because I didn't really know why. I've always looked past things patients have done, knowing the past was past, and that they were insane and were getting help. They were just sick, and needed to be mentally cured. But with her, I just despised her. Maybe it was the way she was so confident, almost like she was proud of what she did. She was so smug and had a cocky way about her. She didn't even really show signs of insanity, so it was like she had done those horrible acts consciously, unlike most patients. It also annoyed me that she had made me blush. Whether I was mad at her or myself for that, I didn't really know. But Carmilla knew exactly what She was doing, and I know it was crazy, but in a way I felt like I had been manipulated. Almost like that gave her conformation that she was in control. 

And yet, despite my fears and loathing, my dreams were filled of nothing else but the insane and beautiful girl.


	4. Chapter 4

The cool London weather made me shiver, walking into the building with my hand clutching the sides of my jacket to tighten the clothing and provide some warmth. I jogged up the steps that were too fancy for the purposed they served, making the building seem much more elegant than it really was from the inside. The streets were mostly vacant, the harsh weather keeping most barricaded indoors.   
A gust of warm air hit me as I swung open the doors to the institution. My body was instantly warmed up, a relief from the blizzard outside. The change in temperature did nothing to heighten my spirits of starting work today, though. Because as soon as I turned the corner, I saw none other than Carmilla Karnstein at the end of the hallway, accompanied by two guards gripping each of her arms. 

As soon as her hypnotizing brown eyes rested upon my figure, a cheeky smirk graced her features. As we neared each other she shot me a wink, like you'd expect of a high school flirt, not of an unhinged felon. 

Her alluring habit played out on her lips as she swiped her pink tongue across their fullness. "Hello Laura," she said. The silky sound of her husky voice surprised me, in just a short time my memory of Her not doing it the least bit of justice. 

I nodded, mumbling, "Hi," with a tight smile, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Carmilla chuckled deeply at my response, which irritated the shit out of me. I had been working here for months, but around Carmilla I never felt more out of place. And the fact that she made me flustered only made me more flustered.

I shook my head, trying to rid my thoughts of the girl for once. I had a job to do, and she certainly wasn't going to distract me from doing it. 

I hastily made my way down to the nurses office, Lafontaine greeting me with their usual warm smile. They were sitting behind their desk, filling out paperwork of some kind. With all of the patients being admitted, released, and even dying, the records they had to keep were endless. "Hey Laf," I greeted.

"Oh, Laura. I'm so glad you're here, can you please go get Lilly and grab me some extra bandages from the supply room and check up on Buck's foot and then hurry back to help me with Marise?"

"All in that order?" I asked, a little taken back by their sudden demand. Not to mention I was still half asleep with it only being eight o'clock. 

"Yeah. Sorry dear, we're just really busy this morning."

"It's fine, consider it done."

"Thank you so much," Lafontaine said, seeming relieved to have the extra help.

So I embarked on my long voyage of obtaining materials and checking up on patients. I walked down to the supply room and went to the back, grabbing what I hoped were the right bandages. I passed a variety of whips and chains to get to the medical supplies, which made me shudder. 

It was sick, what's done to the patients. They were constantly whipped into obedience, sometimes even caged up like animals. Lobotomies were performed too, which is basically where a doctor hammers an ice pick behind your eye, hoping to hit a certain nerve that was supposed to calm and relax patients. Most of the time their efforts to bring some sanity back into the patients were fruitless, so now it was only performed on the most malicious of patients.   
Oh, and how could we forget the miraculous electro-shock therapy. Shooting electric currents through people to sedate them, hearing awful shrieks from the electrocuted patient, seemed to be a popular practice that the doctors often inflicted. It wasn't fair in my eyes, they should be treated and cured of their malicious ways, not beaten into further insanity. Our punishments have gotten a slightly more pleasant than in the 30s and 40s, though, but not by much.   
I shook the thought of chained and bruised criminals out of my mind, grabbing what I needed and getting out of there. After returning the materials to Lafontaine, I checked up on Buck who kept mumbling something about demons and the apocalypse. Then I managed to drag a shrieking Lilly back to the office, getting her sedated and assisting with Marise, who had broken her hand by punching a brick wall. After about an hour of hearing throaty screams and bones being cracked into place, I was relieved when Lafontaine released me to go to lunch. Not my lunch, I would just be supervising again, but it was better than what I had been doing moments earlier.

I sighed as I left the awful cries behind me and headed to the cafe. Despite the so-far busy day, time seemed to fly by. My shift was already half over.

When I arrived, I was happy to see a table had been pushed against the wall at the far end of the cafeteria. I used it as a chair, propping myself up to sit on it. Everything seemed pretty normal, or as normal as things could get around here. Nobody was screaming at least, which lessened my headache that had developed due to Marise's tortured cries.  
I stared at the clock, watching the seconds tick past. With this dreary and sometimes horrific occupation, most people would wonder why I didn't just quit. But there were numerous reasons, really.   
My interest was always peaked when anything to do with the insane came up in conversation, because it was interesting. The topic intrigued me. It was different and I was always curious. Plus, Perry and Lafontaine are great co-workers. So was Niall, a rather attractive member of security and a good friend of mine. Plus, the job pays well, so the pros seem to outweigh the cons and I figured I'd better stay for a while. 

I jumped out of my skin when I felt the table shake from under me. It was Carmilla. She settled on the table, leaning her back against the wall as I did. She didn't say a word, didn't even look at me, but deep brown eyes were staring out amongst the cafeteria. She had a way of looking at everyone at once, as if she were superior. Not even cocky, really, but almost as if you really were inferior and you knew it. 

She pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between her teeth, managing to light it even though she was restrained in handcuffs. Then she took her time to slowly drag on it, a visible path of smoke trailing out of her mouth when she exhaled, making the action far more seductive than it should be.

I just watched Her, not saying a word. What did she want?

"Play cards with me." her voice was deep and gravely, making her words seem more like a demand rather than a statement.

"What?" I asked.

"Yeah, come play cards with me." her eyes still weren't meeting mine, not seeming to be in avoidance but rather in lack of interest or indifference. 

"Well, as tempted as I am to leave this luxurious seat and accompany a serial killer who physically peeled the skin of three women with her own bare hands in a game of go-fish, I actually have a job to do." I said.

"Right, you seem absolutely bombarded with work," she said, motioning to the absence of activity to occupy my time. She removed the cigarette from her lips so she could wet them with her tongue. "It seems like an exhausting job, really it does."

"Well, I'm really supposed to just stay here and watch over things, not sit and have a chat with you guys," I said, nodding my head towards the crowded tables.

"So you're telling me that you're not supposed to interact with the patients during lunch when your job is to supervise the patients?"

I was stumped with that one, not really knowing what to say. To be honest, I was allowed to do anything I wanted as long as everyone was under control, but I didn't desire to have a chat with a perturbing psychopath over a card game. That's why I had started to make an excuse of it being against my instructions, but Carmilla had caught on quick and knew I was full of shit. I would have to come up with something more convincing to get me out of the activity. But yet again I was conflicted, because at the same time part of my wanted nothing more than to carry on a conversation with Her so I could hear her carefully chosen words, spoken erotically slow and husky with a voice like melting chocolate. 

Plus, I didn't want to give Her the satisfaction of thinking I was too scared or intimidated by Her to play cards. So I accepted.

"Alright, fine. But don't think this is gonna turn into a regular thing," I warned. 

"Whatever you say ma'am." her smile became smug and victorious as she shuffled off the table and moved toward the back, expecting me to follow.

I got up and moved through the sea of people, feeling numerous pairs of eyes on me as I trailed behind her. It felt odd, and probably looked odd due to the watchful stares. I felt like a patient when I sat down, making me feel a bit more vulnerable. After a couple seconds everyone's unstable minds went back to thinking unstable thoughts, and they seemed to lose interest.

Carmilla's tall length minimized as she took a seat and scooted herself up to the round table where a pile of cards already lay. We were sat a little closer than I had liked, but I made no attempt to scoot my chair away. My eyes followed her large hands as they moved to shuffle the deck, the joints and veins in them visible. Somehow even her hands were fascinating, long fingers seeming to add to her masculinity.

At that moment I began to think maybe I too belonged in this institution. I must be going crazy. Wasn't it mere hours ago that I hated her? And now I was being captivated by her hands. Her hands. It was ridiculous; but I couldn't help it. 

"So," she began as she smoothly shuffled the deck. "You know how to play Texas Hold'em?"

"No," I said. 

"Neither do I."

I chuckled. "Okay so what, we play go-fish?"

"Guess so." I waited for Her to distribute the cards, but she seemed in no hurry. Her dark eyes watched me thoughtfully, almost as if she were making her mind up about something. The end of her cigarette blazed as she inhaled the nicotine, then exhaling a breath of coiling smoke, pouting her full lips. "Are you a virgin, Laura?" 

her bold question took me by surprise, causing my eyebrows to come together in confusion. "What?"

Carmilla crossed her arms on the table and leaned in dangerously close, her warm breath felt softly along me neck. "Have you ever been touched before?" 

I couldn't believe she was asking me about my sex life with confidence, not even lowering her voice. 

"I bet you haven't, have you?" 

She was right. I haven't, but I wasn't about to divulge that information.

"Do you want to be touched, Laura? Do you want someone who can make you feel good?" she asked, hoarse voice lowering to almost a whisper. As she spoke, curious fingers were trailed lightly along the inside of my thigh.

If her goal was to provoke me, it had been more than accomplished. I felt my cheeks heat up and knew they must be bright red as I batted her hand off me and shoved away from her.

Carmilla chuckled and pulled away knowing she had embarrassed me, sexily holding her tongue between her teeth. I didn't know where she was going with this or what her intentions were, but I knew she wanted to get me flustered, which she had. I wasn't about to let her win and walk away, though. I would stand my ground.  
"Deal out the cards, Carmilla." I grumbled before she could ask any more questions. She remained still, continuing to look at me with intelligent eyes.  
"Fine, I'll do it." I snatched up the deck and gave each of us the same amount of cards, which Carmilla eventually picked up.   
"Got any fours?" I asked.  
The tall woman usual smirk returned, a dimple popping out at the right corner of her flawless mouth. "Go fish."  
I grabbed a card from the pile, trying to match it with one of the others but my mind was elsewhere as I decided it was time for a little provoking of my own.   
"So, tell me Carmilla. Do you feel bad for actually peeling the skin off of three women, knowing that they're families are at home crying in grief because of what you've done? Or how about the fact that there are dozens of protesters outside this place every day that want you dead?"   
"We'll to answer you first question, no," she shook her head, replying quicker than I had expected. "I don't feel the least but of regret." 

I scoffed in disbelief. "You're sick."

"Am I?" she asked. "Maybe I don't regret it because I never even touched those women. Maybe I'm innocent."

"Are you?" I asked. 

"What do you think?" 

I eyed her, contemplating my answer. her appearance was that of an angel, but I knew inside she was anything but. "Well, I think you're guilty. You wouldn't be sitting here if you weren't."

Carmilla nodded, as if she expected that answer. "How about this, I"ll give you one month. You come here, play cards with me and talk to me every day, get to know me better. Then, in a month, you can decide whether or not you think I'm guilty. And if you get it right I'll tell you what really happened to those women."  
"Okay, you have a deal. If you promise to stay out of my business and keep your hands to yourself, then I'll consider coming back." I said, even though I already knew what had happened to Carmilla's victims. 

Carmilla nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, sounds good. But uh, will you do me a favor?"

"Well it depends; what's the favor?" I wondered

She lowered her voice and leaned in, like she was confessing a secret. "Can you tell our stalker over there to stop glaring at me like she wants to rip my head off?" she asked, raising her eyebrows towards the person of which her conversation was pointed.

I spun my head around to see who she was talking about. Although we were getting many strange looks, I knew Carmilla had been referring to Niall, who was sure enough staring bluntly at us with a displeased expression.

I turned back to Carmilla so my eyes could meet hers. "Well could you blame Her?" I asked. "It's not very often that you see an employee sitting down having a friendly chat with a psychopath."

"Wow, so I'm a psychopath now?" 

"When weren't you?" I asked. 

"Well I knew you thought I was crazy but doesn't psychopath seem a little harsh?"

"No, the term psychopath isn't an insult, its a fact. A psychopath is merely a person suffering from chronic mental disease with abnormal or violent social behavior, like you. So to answer you're question, it does not seem a little harsh."

"Wow, no wonder you're a virgin! You're a nerd!" Carmilla exclaimed too loudly and with exaggerated excitement, like she had just discovered a cure for cancer and not the reason for my lack of sexual encounters. 

"Would you stop?" I asked of her inappropriate comments.

"Oh baby," she said lowly as her full lips tugged up in a smirk. "I'm just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! :) 
> 
> You can find me on ;  
> Twitter; rosevanlis  
> Tumblr; Rosevanlis  
> (personal) Instagram; rosegovanlis 
> 
> :)


End file.
